


Justin Get's the Shaft

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode Related, Season/Series 04, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's actions have serious consequences.Major 408 spoliers.





	Justin Get's the Shaft

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors personal note: I’m against killing Brian or Justin. I never thought I would ever write a fic in where I willingly kill one or both off. I wasn’t going to take part in the challenge but then a late night chat with Chris led to this silly talk of me writing this. Chris + 4am chat = silliness and depravity.

* * *

Brian paced the loft seething with pent up rage. He soon stopped when it hurt too much. He walked over to the island and poured himself a beam. Drinking probably was on the do not list after major surgery but he didn’t give a flying fuck. Justin wasn’t suppose to know, no one was supposed to know. Now it was just a matter of time before all of Liberty Ave. knew the big stud was now no more than a legend. Brian’s hand shook as he poured himself another drink. He didn’t need anyone and he sure as fuck didn’t want pity.

It was kind of ironic when you thought about it. He had the surgery so he could live yet another day and be with Justin and Gus. Now he would do what he always did when he felt trapped. He would push the one person he loved the most away. He heard the sound of Justin’s Nikes running up the stairs. Justin would come bounding in any minute. He put on his well worn mask of indifference. Justin entered the loft, his messenger’s bag over his shoulder and movies in one hand.

“Hey” Justin smiled shyly. “I picked up some movies. I thought we could stay in, order some food or uh I could cook us something if you like.”

“I’m not hungry. So what movies did you get? Does anybody die in them? I’m in the mood to watch a really good death scene. How about My Boyfriend has Cancer? Oh wait that one’s still in theaters. What about Nutcracker that’s a classic.” He threw the movies across the room the cases shattered against the brick wall.

Justin instantly paled. Michael and his big fat fucking mouth, he should have known he’d never be able to trust him.

“Brian I..”

“You what!” Brian shouted. “You’re sorry, sorry is bullshit.”

Justin swallowed the bile in his throat and stood his ground. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Maybe because I didn’t want you to know. Maybe it’s NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!” Brian screamed.

Justin had never seen Brian so furious before not even when he accidentally forgot to lock the loft. That was mild in comparison to what he was witnessing now.

Justin’s voice wavered. “You don’t have to go through this alone. I won’t leave you if that’s what you think. Brian you’re my partner…”

Brian all but spit. “Not any more. I don’t want you here. GET THE FUCK OUT!”

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and bodily moved him across the loft.

“Brian stop cut it out. We need to talk about this.”

He gave Justin a dark look. “I said get THE FUCK OUT!”

Justin’s shoes squeaked on the wood floor as Brian kept pushing him towards the door.

“Brian please I love you and I want to help you…”

Brian threw the loft door open with a violent tug. “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

Brian used all his strength into the shove. He wanted Justin out of his life. He pushed Justin violently away from him. Brian stood in shocked horror as he watched his lover sail out into the hall. There was no way Justin could have stopped himself. Brian’s knees buckled as he watched Justin plummet down the elevator shaft screaming his name.

“Brrrriiiiiiaaaaaaannnnnn!”

His stomach clenched when he heard the thud four floors below. A tear glistened in his eye. He’d never meant to hurt Justin. He gasped out a sob. 

“God what have I done?”

He knelt there trembling in the door way for what felt like hours. Numbly he got up and went inside the loft. He didn’t bother to shut the door. Brian wandered up to the bedroom. He snatched Justin’s pillow from the bed. He held it up to his face and breathed in his dead lovers scent. He squeezed the pillow to his chest and made his decision with firm resolve. 

Brian walked into the bathroom and grabbed up his razor, he’d finish what he started so long ago. He glanced at the floor and decided he couldn’t do that to Maria. He wouldn’t leave another big mess for her to clean up. Never again would she have to worry about cum stains. He left the loft and went up to his roof access and looked out on his fair city. Nothing was as bright with out Justin in his life. Who ever said ‘you didn’t know what you had till it was gone…’ Well the fucker was right.

He momentarily thought about striping naked, jerking off and jumping at the moment of orgasm. Sad fact was he didn’t think he could get it up after everything. Being the vain person he was he fell backwards so his face would be preserved. Brian fell to the cement below. A trickle of blood ran out the corner of his mouth and the world faded to black.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Brian blinked at the brightness. He sat up quickly and looked around. He couldn’t register that somehow he was now laying in a meadow.

“Hey Brian I see you made it ok.”

Brian gasped Justin was a vision of radiant sunshine standing over him. Justin’s attire was appreciated. Justin wore white leather pants that hugged every curve and bulge. Justin’s shirt was equally as tight, a nice baby blue with silver threads shot through it.

“Where are we?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Heaven.”

“Really, I made it to heaven. Boy that will drive my mother insane.”

“Yeah well I pulled some strings.”

Brian’s face fell “you mean if I didn’t know you I wouldn’t have ended up here?”

Justin took pity on Brian. “No you still would have ended up here eventually. I just helped the process along. I mean you did kill me.”

Brian hugged Justin to him. He ran his fingers through Justin’s now long hair. “I never mean to hurt you. God I’m so sorry please can you forgive me?”

Justin nuzzled Brian’s neck. “Of course I forgive you. Doesn’t mean I won’t hold it over your head for the next century though. Now let’s have that talk before you killed me.”

Justin interlaced his fingers with Brian’s and they began to walk. “I never meant to butt into your personal life. I accidentally heard that message and I was scared, sad and sick with worry for you. I didn’t want to loose you. I probably should have kept it to myself but I just couldn’t handle the news alone. So I told Michael your best friend and he betrayed me yet again. Ya think I’d learn.”

Brian squeezed Justin’s hand. “That’s partly why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to worry yourself to death and I didn’t want your pity. I didn’t want to keep you in a relationship with a sick one nut boyfriend. Justin you deserve so much more.”

Justin snorted “yeah why worry my self to death when getting thrown down an elevator shaft is so much faster.”

“Your not going to let that go anytime soon are you?”

“Nope. I wouldn’t have left you not over one lousy testicle. All I’ve ever wanted was you Brian you don’t get to make my choice of who I want to be with. By the way you’re completely restored.”

Brian arched an eyebrow and groped his own crotch. A wide smile crossed his lips. “I’ve got a pair!”

Justin smiled and rolled his eyes. “Vic is here. He’s none to pleased that you killed me or yourself for that matter but I’ve never seen him happier. You’re lucky it was Vic and not Deb cuz she’d have your balls you think so highly of.”

A look of worry crossed Brian’s face. “Jack isn’t here is he?”

“Oh no he’s in hell. He’s the new care taker of Cerberus, ya know the three headed dog that guards the gates of hell. The other guy got promoted.”

Brian chuckled “Jack hates dogs.”

“I snuck a peek at the books your mom won’t be coming to heaven either.”

“I suppose she’ll join Jack in the dog house?”

“No actually she’s slated for limbo which is just as bad. It’s very boring there, lots of nothing but repetition.”

“How did you get to look at the books?”

Justin smiled his sunshine smile. “I have my ways.”

“Please say you did not give Peter a blow job.”

Justin smacked Brian’s shoulder. “Of course not that’s more your style. I did find out one interesting fact but I knew it all along.”

“What’s that sunshine?”

“We’re soul mates you can’t get rid of me.”

Brian sighed “why am I not surprised.” 

“Ohh you’ll like this one your 29 again. In heaven everyone is twenty nine it’s like the universal age.”

“Well *@#! me. Hey wait a minute.”

“Oh yeah I forgot you can’t swear in heaven sorry. I know how much you loved to say the F word.”

“So we’re both 29?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t look any older.”

“When have I ever?”

“Can I still think of you as 17?”

“Perv!” Justin slapped his chest.

“Are you sure this is heaven? Shouldn’t there be people? It’s a bit boring.”

Justin laughed “yes this is heaven. There isn’t anyone around cuz we needed this time to talk. Heaven is how you perceive it.” Justin waived his hand and instantly they were in a night club that looked very much like Babylon. Justin handed him a beer. Brain nodded his thanks and leaned against the bar.

“At least there’s still alcohol.”

Brian glanced at all the hot writhing bodies. “I take it we’re in the gay section of heaven?”

“Pretty much but it doesn’t work like that here. Sexual orientation doesn’t matter here. Everyone does what ever.”

Brain frowned “Hey wait a minute. I’ve had everyone here. That can’t be possible. How is that possible?”

“Geeze Brian I knew you were the great God Kinney but this is ridiculous. So you wanna see our house?”

“We have a house?”

“Yeah it’s been waiting for us it’s so cool.”

Justin waived his hand and they were standing in the living room. It was decorated in minimal design with clean lines and fine Italian furniture. It also had color and comfort. The house catered to both Brian and Justin’s tastes. There home looked very much like the loft but it wasn’t. Brian had an office and Justin had an art studio with plenty of light. French doors opened up to their very own swimming pool with crystal blue water. Brian felt Justin’s arms come around him.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.”

Brian noticed the orange and white tiger cat sunning it’s self by the pool.

“We have a cat?”

Justin laughed “yeah that’s Pete the best cat I ever had. He was here waiting for me.”

They moved into the bedroom. Brian took in the king sized bed. “This is perfect too.”

“I know what would make me feel better about you killing me.” Justin said slyly.

“And what pray tell would that be?”

Justin kissed Brian’s lips. “I would feel” Justin kissed Brian’s neck “so much better.” He licked Brian’s Adams apple. “If I could top” Justin nibbled on Brian’s ear. “You when ever I like.”

Brian didn’t hesitate. “Deal.”

Justin’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Really? I thought for sure you’d put up more of a fight.”

“I’m sure I know a good deal when I hear it. I only want your cock up my ass. After all I did teach you ever thing I know so it’ll be like *@#! ing myself. Ok that is going to get annoying.”

Justin pulled Brian on top of him on the bed. “Since we’re already dead we don’t need any condoms” Justin purred. “I finally get to feel you inside me.”

Brian drew Justin to him crushing their bodies together. “I love you Justin.”

“Oh now you tell me, after we’re dead!”

Brian silenced Justin with a kiss. When they came up for air Justin spoke. 

“I love you too Brian. I always will. Now lets *@#! You’re right that’s going to get annoying but hey we can still say screw.”

Brian gave his tongue in cheek grin. “Then shut up and let’s screw already.”


End file.
